leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Green (Pocket Monsters)
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Green | jname=グリーン | tmname=Green | slogan=no | image=Green PM.png | size=250px | caption=Green and his Charmander | age=no | years= | gender=Male | hometown=Pallet Town | region=Kanto | relatives= (grandfather) | trainer=no | game=counterpart| counterpart= | anime=counterpart| animecounterpart=Gary Oak| epnum=EP001| epname=Pokémon - I Choose You!| leader=no | team=no | brain=no | manga=yes | }} Green (Japanese: グリーン Green) is 's main rival in the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga. He is based on from the original . His full name is Kai Midorikawa (Japanese: 緑川 開 Kai Midorikawa), which contains the Japanese word for "green" (緑 midori). History Kanto Green first debuted when he bumped into Red, whom he immediately recognized. The two Trainers have a race to get to Professor Oak's laboratory, as they end up starting on their Pokémon journey the same day. Green was able to get to the lab first as Red got caught up with a . In the lab, Green chose a with a fierce personality. Afterwards, he began his journey. Green ends up catching ten more Pokémon simultaneously. When he reached the Pokémon Center after Red rushed his Clefairy there, he showed Red eight Pokémon out of the ten that he caught as opposed to Red's only one catch. He watched Red heal his Clefairy from outside and had his Charmander fling a bug at the Pokémon Center where Red is in order to annoy him. Green went to the Pewter Gym sometime during Red's arrival to Pewter City where he and his Charmander got overwhelmed by Brock's Pokémon's strength. He left the Gym and told Red to be careful when facing Brock. After Red's challenge with Brock, Green showed up in Red's campsite, catching a Golbat that was attacking Clefairy. Green turned around and left, mocking Red in the process. He joined Red in the search for the legendary Pokémon, after it took the Moon Stone from Misty. Green continued the search with Red, and it was a long one, until Charmander ran past Red as it was able to find Mew. Green found it in an abandoned water mill where it was revealed to be run by Bill and his assistant who is in fact a human in disguise as a Mew. However, Green, not noticing this, threw a Poké Ball at Bill's assistant, but Bill blocked his Ball from catching Mew. This caused Clefairy to battle Charmander. During the battle, Charmander immediately went to its Charizard stage, leaving Clefairy at a disadvantage. Bill shrunk Charizard but accidentally shrank Clefairy as well in one of his machines. Green then gave up in catching Mew. As soon as both of the transformed subjects change back, Bill's hideous appearance caused Green and Red to run away. Afterwards, Green and Red went thier separate ways. Green met up with Red in the Vermilion City Pokémon Center after Red healed his Pikachu and Clefairy. Green was unconvinced about Red's progress, and Professor Oak has a talk with both of them. When Red was punched by a boxing glove, Green walked off, laughing at him. He goes to a department store to buy items in order to make his Pokémon stronger. He briefly tells Red about what happened after Clefairy foils the robbery. In the Celadon Game Corner, he went up to Red in a suit mocking him about how he wouldn't become good at the slot machines. However, this changed when was able to get three 7's in a row. As a result, Green turns around and leaves. Red encountered him at a restaurant and they get into a skirmish. Professor Oak contacts him and Red and tells them about a residing in Seafoam Islands. Green goes there immediately and finds a cave. He trains Red as soon as he gets there in order for them to capture Articuno. Green encounters the Articuno but gets frozen by it, leaving Red to handle the situation on his own. After Articuno is caught, Green and the others are freed. He obtained a flying machine and informs Red about another one nearby. After beat Red in getting the flying machine, Green flies on his Charizard with both rivals telling Red about him not having anything for flight transportation. Green participated in the No. 1 Pokémon contest using his . Green's performance starts by having Meowth throw coins to the audience and then evolves into Persian. Persian then devolves back into a Meowth. The judges give him good comments about the performance. He participates in three other events afterwards, notably the baseball match. On Cinnabar Island, Green, in the form of a shadowy figure, picks at a lock in which Red and his Pokémon mistaken him as a thief and Clefairy whams him with a bat. Green clears up the situation by pointing to a sign on the door which was part of Blaine's quiz challenges. As Green was about to open the lock, Clefairy pushed him aside and used a hammer to smash it open. Blaine welcomed him and Red inside and gets strapped onto a conveyor belt which led them into a pool of . Since his Charmander avoided getting the wrong answers and Clefairy kept getting the questions wrong, Green watched as Red slowly slid into the Voltorb pool. When Blaine sent out his last Pokémon, , Green escaped from the conveyor belt. He along with the group left the game show when Clefairy and Arcanine became stuck in cement. Green was out on a meadow, enjoying his rice balls until Clefairy crashed the party. Green and Charmander race the group to a mansion and gets tied up by . He witnesses the creation of done by Bill after Giovanni and his twin brother force him to do so. He then watched as Clefairy tampers with the machine that was responsible for Mewtwo's creation, which gave some of Clefairy's DNA to Giovanni's Pokémon. He competed in the curry cooking competition and lost, and also competed in the contest held in Giovanni's dome. He participated in the New Year games to celebrate the New Year. During a mission that Red had with getting 10 Billion yen, Green joined him as Red couldn't do it alone. The duo managed to sneak inside the mansion and with the help of a , managed to get to the vault. They were about to get the yen until Clefairy posed at the camera which blew their cover and Giovanni arrived and trapped the Trainers inside the vault once they got inside. Both Green and Red managed to escape when Clefairy's gas was mixed with Charmander's flames and blew the place up. After Red traveled to Hawaii to get a break, Green also went there for the same reason and told him about a soccer course on a field. He and Red compete in the soccer match using their Pokémon. The match gets underway until an got out of control and attacked the Pokémon. Green went to the Pokémon League and was surprised to see Red there. They battle each other after Red eliminated Blue from the tournament. Both sides fought extremely hard until they were down to Onix and , in which Red borrowed from Misty earlier. However, Green lost after Togepi's tears flooded the whole battlefield. Johto Green was revealed to have traveled to Johto when he stole a from Professor Oak. This was unknown to Red at first until they found Chikorita at an alley and Green comes out of his hiding place. With no other choice, Green promised to return it to Professor Oak. He went to the Ruins of Alph and became trapped there. He fought the there with Charizard and escaped when Clefairy blew up the place. Later, Green became unconscious after getting shot by arrows. He teams up with Red to get the Dragon's teeth but in a last-ditch effort, abandons Red in favor for the teeth. He gets hit by one of the Poké Balls and the Dragon's teeth gets sent flying and landed in Clefairy's hands. When one of the Poké Balls revealed itself to be Clair, Green becomes interested in her as he wanted her to become his date. They go to the Gym and as soon as Red and his Pokémon arrived, they noticed Green and Charizard were brutally beaten by Clair and her . Unova Green returns after a long absence in the manga where he is wearing 's outfit. Green participates in the Pokémon World Tournament where he had a rematch with Brock and his Onix. Afterwards, he and Red act in a movie in the Pokéstar studio. Character Green takes Pokémon much more seriously, although has questionable ethics in attaining his goals. He has tried to stop Red from getting ahead from Green as seen in Part-Time Job At The Swimming Pool!! when he had Clefairy trip on Ditto in order to mess up. Pokémon On hand This is a list of Green's known Pokémon in the Pocket Monsters manga: , as a , from , thinking that it was strong. Charmander became Green's walking Pokémon. Later, it first evolved straight into Charizard while Clefairy was battling it in Bill's house and devolved back into Charmander. From this point on whenever it evolved, Charmander would omit the Charmeleon stage and evolved and devolved back and forth until The Final Battle!! where it stayed as a Charizard.}} Known is one of the Pokémon seen in Green's Poké Ball in Big Battle in the Viridian Forest!!. None of Jigglypuff's moves are known.}} was one of the Pokémon in the Poké Balls. In Receive the Moon Stone!!, Green caught his second as it was able to scare easily. The second Golbat evolved from a Zubat that Clefairy encountered earlier. None of Golbat's moves are known.}} debuted as one of the Pokémon seen in Green's Poké Ball in Big Battle in the Viridian Forest!!. None of Oddish's moves are known.}} is one of the Pokémon seen in Green's Poké Ball in Big Battle in the Viridian Forest!!. None of Parasect's moves are known.}} is one of the Pokémon seen in Green's Poké Ball in Big Battle in the Viridian Forest!!. None of Psyduck's moves are known.}} is one of the Pokémon seen in Green's Poké Ball in Big Battle in the Viridian Forest!!. It was later used in the swimming match and the battle with Red that took place in The Pokémon Banana League (Part 2). None of Poliwrath's moves are known.}} debuted as one of the Pokémon seen in Green's Poké Ball in Big Battle in the Viridian Forest!!. It was later used to play a prank on during the swimming match. None of Ditto's moves are known.}} debuted as one of the Pokémon seen in Green's Poké Ball in Big Battle in the Viridian Forest!!. None of Omanyte's moves are known.}} first appeared in a performance on stage when Green participated. It evolved into a and back into a Meowth. Later, Green used Meowth in the Sports Meet event. None of Meowth's moves are known.}} before participating in the sports meet. None of Magnemite's moves are known.}} before participating in the sports meet. It exploded after picked it up. None of Voltorb's moves are known.}} first appeared in a baseball tournament competing against Red. In Part-Time Job At The Swimming Pool!!, Green used it for a swimming competition. Blastoise was later seen in Red VS Green?! where it went with its Trainer to the soccer field and participated in the soccer match until it got interrupted by Jigglypuff's singing which caused it to go to sleep and an going haywire. None of Blastoise's moves are known.}} was one of the Pokémon in the baseball tournament. At first, it was unknown if Machamp belonged to him but it turned out that Machamp is under the ownership of Green in Red VS Green?! where it was participating in the soccer match. During the match, Clefairy managed to give it problems and Machamp fell into the audience. During the Pokémon League, it went up against Red's Pokémon and tied. Machamp's only known move is .}} briefly appeared in the chapter where Green was about to have a soccer match with Red. None of Dugtrio's moves are known.}} briefly appeared in the chapter where Green was about to have a soccer match with Red. It was later seen on the soccer field and fell asleep when Jigglypuff was singing. During the Pokémon League, Green sent it out against Red's borrowed and lost after Togepi's tears flooded the battlefield. Onix's only known move is .}} before he went to the Pokémon League. It went up against Red's Pokémon and tied. None of Gengar's moves are known.}} before he went to the Pokémon League. It went up against Red's Pokémon and tied. None of Koffing's moves are known.}} * Green also owns many other unknown Pokémon. Status unknown was with Green in Red VS Green?!. However, it is unknown if the Gastly is actually his. None of Gastly's moves are known.}} Pokémon at the baseball match These Pokémon are seen with Green during his baseball match with . It is unknown if these Pokémon belong to him. Pokémon at the curry cooking competition These Pokémon are seen with Green during the curry cooking competition with . It is unknown if these Pokémon belong to him, nor is it known if the Poliwhirl is the same one from the baseball game. Released was one of the Pokémon that was giving away. It ended up being stolen by Green before the sixty-fourth chapter. Chikorita ended picking up Green's fierce personality but was returned to Professor Oak later on. Chikorita's only known move is .}} Trivia ]] * A lookalike of Green who has the same name as him cameos in Clefairy, Form Teacher Of Class 1P!!, wearing 's outfit. Names Category:Pokémon Pocket Monsters characters Category:Pocket Monsters BW characters Category:Pocket Monsters XY characters de:Kai Midorikawa (Pokémon Pocket Monsters) zh:小茂（歡樂祭）